fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Pal Joey
Pal Joey is episode fifteen in season two of Full House. It originally aired on February 17, 1989. Opening Teaser In her room, D.J. teaches Michelle about cute guys. Among them is , whom she says that he was cute during his " " years, but has "graduated to rad" as a solo artist. Then she shows Michelle a picture of , saying that the bad news is: he is married and the good news is: he is their size. Then Michelle points out a picture of Big Bird, and D.J. says that nobody knows if he is a guy or not. Synopsis Michelle is mopping the kitchen floor, and Danny praises her skills as he mops alongside her. As he walks over to her, using paper towels (just like her), he intends to teach her the family motto of "Clean is good and dirt is bad", and says the future is in good hands with that motto. When Jesse and Joey come in, Danny stops them and mentions the mopped floor, to which Jesse remarks that if there were a vine in the doorway they could swing in like , and together they do the Tarzan yell as they take a big jump into the kitchen without even falling down and getting hurt. Then Joey remarks that they're trapped since they can't set foot on the wet, clean floor. Jesse says they're not, and gets creative by rolling a paper towel roll down the stairs to Joey's room, and Joey asks him not to get any dirt on the towels. They remark about doing such as they laugh their way downstairs, with the audience laughing not only at them but with them. With them out of the way, Danny says that if it were not for him, not only would those "nutty guys" not have met but also would not have moved in to help him raise the girls. And speaking of the girls, when D.J. and Stephanie arrive, Michelle stops them with the family motto, which D.J. realizes Danny taught her. Danny then comes up with a new motto, which is "Don't make fun of Dad until you can afford your own apartment." Meanwhile, Stephanie's friend Harry Takayama has a crush on D.J. When the three of them come home from school, Harry says that he wants to quit school and join the Boy Scouts because he will never learn subtraction; D.J. remedies the problem by showing him how it is done. He then asks where babies come from, and D.J. suggests he "stick to fruit." Downstairs, Jesse and Joey give a coffee toast to their new business of Double J Creative Services. As they drink, they find out the coffee tastes a little bitter, and Joey remarks that next time they will have to remember to plug the coffee maker in first. Jesse says that Joey's room is doubling as their office, so a few things are going to have to go, such as the hockey dummies, wall puppets, and , to which Joey says it makes the room look fun. But Jesse says it doesn't look fun to him, it makes him look like he's working in "Pee-wee's Playhouse", causing Joey to go into his act. Jesse says he is serious and realizes if he can't beat Joey, he will just have to join him. Back when they moved into the house, they did not exactly get along with each other very well at first. But since they started working together more, they have become good friends, and it is making Danny feel left out because lately, Joey has been taking Danny for granted. Speaking of Danny, he comes downstairs holding Michelle, saying that he likes what they have done to the office. He adds that Jesse's babysitting tonight, so the two of them eat: Danny suggesting they eat in Chinatown and then catch a movie, and Joey suggesting they pick up some pizza and play some pool. Suddenly, the phone rings, Michelle picks it up, finds out the call is for Jesse and gives him the phone. Unfortunately, he gets some bad news regarding their new product, Chipp-Chunk Nut Cookies (see Quotes). So all the fun is going to have to be put on hold, as the partners have to work tonight, so they will hang out tomorrow. And Danny, who was supposed to work on next week's Wake Up, San Francisco shows with Becky tomorrow, decides to move it to Sunday. Later, Harry comes by with a big "I Love You" heart-shaped lollipop for D.J., and even invites her out to lunch, but she says that she is eating with Kimmy. Stephanie turns to her sister and calls her a "rat" and accuses her of stealing her "man". To get back at D.J. for her stealing Harry, Stephanie decides to switch rooms... literally. She moves Michelle's crib and stuff into their room, and her bed into Michelle's room. Needless to say, D.J.'s not happy about it, saying that there is no way that she is sharing her room with a 2-year-old. Harry shows up and then Jesse decides to settle this issue once and for all, in his room. But, Michelle is sitting on his bed, reading his mail. He sends her out of the room, so this can focus on him, Harry, D.J., and Stephanie. He helps Harry forgive Stephanie, while D.J. helps Stephanie forgive Harry – by faking everything from Harry's begging to Stephanie's forgiveness to their "chief" nicknames and handshakes. And then they really forgive each other and then "tag" each other out of the room. When Danny confronts Joey, they remember the day when they became friends in the 5th grade in 1968, when they protected each other from a bully named Sheldon. When Danny and Joey head to the school where this had happened 21 years before, they play some basketball in the gym, and then literally unearth a time capsule they buried that year. It contains Danny's old Giants cap, Joey's first joke book, and, of all things, the pledge they signed, which was a pledge to always be friends. Danny reminds Joey that things are not the same as they were before, because, with Jesse and Joey working together now, Joey may have forgotten about his initial friendship with Danny. Joey apologizes for taking their friendship for granted. Then, he and Danny call Jesse to the school so Jesse can add his name to the pledge; they then put the cap and book back into the time capsule, and, with Jesse's name on the pledge, they add his hair dryer to the time capsule and bury it again, with Jesse remarking if his hair looks like hail tomorrow, he is going to come back to the school and dig it up again. Danny suggests that they do the "old Soul Brother handshake", but Jesse does not think that it is a good idea, so Danny decides they just plain hug each other, and all three of them opt to do the handshake. Quotes Joey: Oh, come on now. the motions for his catchphrase: Cut fingers it finger points out motion – like an umpire. ---- Jesse: Joey They found more chunk-nuts than chippies in the chocolates, so all the chewy chippy chunk-nuts have to be called Nutty-Chewy Chunk Chips. Joey: How can they do that? Danny: How can they say that? ---- D.J.: Jesse Love is weird. Jesse: Trust me, it gets a lot weirder. ---- Joey: the pledge This is to prove that on February 23, 1968, we pledge on our most sacred possessions to be soul brothers for life, even if one guy moves real far away. Right on. Get down. Stay funky. Signed, Daniel Ernest Tanner and Joseph Alvin Gladstone. Danny: We have horrible middle names. Joey: The worst. But we kept this pledge, didn’t we? Danny: It’s amazing. When we were growing up, man, we did everything together. Joey: We’re still doing everything together. Trivia *''Pal Joey'' is the title of a 1957 film adapted from the 1940 musical play of the same name, which was based on the novel (also of the same name) * The "argument" involving Stephanie and D.J. "stealing" Stephanie's boyfriend Harry happens again in "Crushed" (season 5) with Tommy Page (However, in it, both girls think that Tommy is their boyfriend, but in reality, he really wanted to be good friends with the both of them) * Jesse calling Danny and Joey "Fred" and "Ethel" are references to Lucy and Desi's neighbors in * The Lorimar Television logo cuts off the closing theme before it is completely finished playing Gallery Pal joey.jpg|A young Danny and Joey Full_House_S02E15_Screenshot_001.png|Stephanie is sad as Harry gives D.J. a giant, heart-shaped "I Love You" lollipop Full_House_S02E15_Screenshot_002.png|Jesse helps Harry win Stephanie back Category:Episodes Category:Season 2